Momentarily Untitled
by Tori Stone
Summary: "Most kids want to believe that their parents are soul mates. Mine are gonna be right about that."


**Okay so I'm seriously struggling with writer's block right now. I've hit a brick wall with everything I'm working on. I've been sitting here on my couch all friggin' day trying to force myself to write something, _anything,_ and...**

**Nothing.**

**Nada.**

**So then I just said "screw it" and I opened a new page and started writing and this is what came out.**

**I'm really sorry it's been taking me so long to update Wide Awake. And for those of you who have been asking, no, I haven't forgotten about TWKTIOK (Jesus that's a lot of letters). I got a lot of reviews asking me to focus on the former, but I guess I kind of neglected the latter in the process.**

**They will both be updated soon.**

**Thank you for your patience, and please enjoy this mindless piece of fluffy crap in the meantime.**

**PS The quote in the description is a paraphrased quote from the lovely Miss Pam Halpert from (season 5? Season 6?) of The Office. I didn't bother to check the exact quote because I'm lazy and tired. (:**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**Momentarily Untitled**

**February 21, 2012**

* * *

Eleven o'clock in the evening found one Sam Manson settled in the bay seat in the window of her apartment. She was curled up, turned to her right, a mug of tea in one hand and her favorite book in another. Her eyes were flying over the page, so quickly that the words seemed to blur into the scene unfolding on the well-worn pages. The lamp on her side table flickered, momentarily drawing her eyes up from the page, and from the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of light on the other side of the city. She turned her head toward the window, squinting at the place where the light seemed to be centered. The faintest green glow streaked over the roof of a building, followed quickly by another blinding flash of light.

She smirked, sipped her tea, and returned to her book. Her lamp flickered again, and a muffled boom made the window rattle ever-so-slightly, but she remained absorbed in her book. All was quiet for another five minutes, before her cell phone started ringing.

She sighed and folded down the corner of her page. Tucker's name was flashing across the screen. Sam rolled her eyes and leaned forward.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey," He sounded out of breath. "Uh, were you sleeping?"

"No, what's up?"

"Um," Distantly, she could make out the sounds of a struggle, two males shouting at each other. "Are you busy?"

"Again, no. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Tucker laughed, not sounding convincing at all. "I just was wondering if - ...hey!" Sam pulled the phone away from her ear as she leaned forward, carefully setting her mug on her side table. "Will you keep it down?"

Danny shouted something back at Tucker. "Yeah? Well so are you!" Tucker screamed. "Sorry, what were we talking about?"

"You were about to ask me something," Sam prompted him, leaning back against the wall and crossing her free arm over her stomach. Another flash of light from the corner of her eye, followed by a strangled shout from the background of Tucker's phone call.

"Oh, yeah! We, um..." She heard a loud bang, yet another shout, and then the unmistakable sound of the Fenton Thermos swallowing a victim. "Oh," Tucker grunted. "Hey, nevermind. We got it."

"You sure?" Sam asked, unable to hide the amusement in her voice.

"I'm sure, gotta go!" Just as the phone was about to disconnect, Sam heard Danny's voice. "Who are you -"

Her phone beeped, signalling the connection was lost. She snorted, tossed her phone to the far end of the window seat, and snatched her book up again. She flipped open to her last page and started reading again.

About thirty minutes later, she saw a black-and-white smudge approaching her third-floor window. With a knowing smile, she marked her page and tossed her book down by her feet just as Danny passed through her window.

She turned toward the interior of her apartment just as he fell backwards into her couch. He rubbed his face with both of his hands. "Rough night?" She asked innocently.

He grumbled something incoherent behind his hands. Sam laughed, standing and stretching before heading into her kitchen. "I made tea earlier, want some?"

"Sure," He called. "But I can't stay for long, I have a thing in the morning and I gotta be outta here by midnight."

"Midnight? What, is that when your magical carriage turns back into a pumpkin, Cinderella?" Sam chided, pouring the left overs from her batch of tea into the mug he always used when he was over.

"Oh, _ha ha_, you're funny," He muttered, accepting her mug gratefully. He drank deeply as she turned and scooped her own mug off of the table she left it on. "_God_, that stuff is good," He sighed as she dropped onto the couch beside him. "Why did I resist tea for so _long_?"

"Because you're an idiot," Sam observed over the rim of her mug. He glared at her out of the corner of his eye, before letting his head tilt back against the couch and his eyes flutter close. He sighed again.

"How did things go with...was it Technus I heard on the phone?" Sam asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

His eyes snapped open again and he turned his head sharply toward her. "So that _was_ you on the phone with Tucker!" He groaned. "God, I'm sorry, I told him not to call you, we had it under control -"

"Yeah, sounded like it," Sam muttered sarcastically. Danny narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't have minded, you know,"

"Yeah, but _I_ mind," He grumbled. "I know how stressed you've been lately, I wanted you to have at least one night off to rest,"

"Trust me, I won't be doing _any_ resting tonight," Sam muttered. Danny grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh? Hot date?" He asked, leaning toward her and elbowing her lightly. She rolled her eyes.

"Actually, yeah," She smiled. His grin was crooked and charming as always. "Pretty early in the morning,"

"Yeah?" He asked. "If it's so early, why are you still awake?"

"I'm kind of nervous," She admitted. "Actually, that's a lie. I'm really nervous,"

His grin faltered. "Why are you nervous?"

"Well...I'm nervous that I'm not going to be good enough for him," She said quietly. "He's a really, really fantastic guy, and I'm scared that...I don't know. I'm really scared that I'm not gonna be good enough for him."

"Sam," He was shaking his head quickly. He leaned forward, placing his mug on the coffee table before the couch, before moving toward her. He took both of her hands in his and squeezed. "You're good enough for him. Okay? If anything, _you're_ too good for _him_."

"Oh, shut up," Sam muttered, pulling her hand from his grasp and shoving his shoulder. He laughed. "Seriously, though," She murmured, watching him snort himself back to his usual state of calm. "What if he thinks I'm not good enough for him?"

Danny furrowed his brow, unaccustomed to dealing with an insecure Sam. "You are probably the single-most incredible woman in the entire universe. You are intelligent, you are kind, you are hilarious, not to mention completely and totally gorgeous. And if this guy doesn't see that, then he's a complete idiot." His hand trailed up her arm, squeezing her shoulder gently. "If he stands you up or hurts you in any way, you just give me a call, and I'll come beat his ass. Okay?"

Sam pouted. "Can't you just come with me?" She whined, walking her index finger and middle finger up his arm. "Just come with me and stay invisible?"

"Sam..." He moaned, ducking his head down as her hand wound up his arm. "You know I have a thing I have to go to..."

"What thing?" She demanded, withdrawing her hand from his arm. "What's so important that you can't follow me on my date in the morning?"

"I'm getting married, remember?" He brushed his hair out of his eyes, revealing his broad grin. "I'm pretty sure it's frowned upon for the groom to be late,"

"I'm sure she'll understand, I _need_ you there," Her grin was almost as wide as his. "C'mon, please?"

"Hang on, hang on, lemme call my fiancée and make sure she's okay with it. She can be kind of a dragon when she's pissed." He muttered, extracting his cell phone from his pocket. Sam rolled her eyes as Danny dialed the phone number. "Hold on, she always loses her phone at night, takes her forever to answer the phone,"

From the table beside the window seat, Sam's phone lit up and began to ring. She scrambled off the couch, her face aching for how large her smile was. She snatched her phone up and answered the phone call.

"Hello?" She sang, turning back toward her couch.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Danny asked, staring toward Sam's kitchen.

"I'm good," Sam said, perching in the edge of her window seat. "How about you?"

"I'm good, too," He sighed. "Listen, I need to ask for a favor, but don't feel like you have to say yes,"

"Go ahead, ask me."

"This friend of mine needs me to do something with her tomorrow morning. Now, I realize we're getting married in the morning, but she really needs me and I kind of owe her after this whole thing with Ember the other day,"

"Ember thing?" Sam asked, leaning back and examining the nails on her left hand. "What Ember thing?"

"Oh, nothing. She kind of broke Ember's guitar. It was awesome. Anyways, she'll only need me for, like, a couple hours. Probably less. I didn't want to tell her yes without checking with you first."

"Only a couple hours, huh?" She saw him glance at her and nod. "Well...alright. But only for a couple hours. Your parents are gonna freak, and I'm not dealing with your mother flipping out and shooting the place up with an ectogun _again_ because _you're_ late. Got it?"

"Got it." He grinned. He dropped his phone and crossed the room quickly, swatting her phone out of her hand and gathering her up against his chest. She laughed when he lifted her off the floor and swung her around. "God, I can't wait to marry you," He mumbled into her hair.

"Would it be cliché if I said I'm probably not gonna get any sleep tonight because I'm so excited?" She asked, leaning back and threading her fingers through his hair. He grinned lazily. "I'm so much more excited than I was expecting to be, actually."

"Really?" He furrowed his brow. "Even with your mom being a complete nightmare?"

"I know! I'm as shocked as you are!" She laughed. "I think it's because it's finally real. It's finally happening. You and me."

"You and me," Danny repeated, his smile widening. "Forever."

"Forever's a long time," Sam noted. "Think you're up for it?"

His grin vanished, replaced by a blank stare. "I've been ready to spend my forever with you since the third day of seventh grade," He deadpanned. "I've just been waiting on you to catch up."

She smiled, leaned forward, and captured his lips in a kiss. They melted into each other, the kiss deepening quickly, as his hands began drifting down her back. Just as she was about to subtly suggest moving to her bedroom by shoving him toward the door, his phone went off.

Instantly, the pressure of his lips on hers and his hands on her body vanished. "Danny?" She gasped.

"It's midnight! We're getting married today!" His disembodied voice came from somewhere further into the room. She laughed. "It's bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding!"

"D'you really believe that bull?" Sam asked, straightening the pillows in her window seat.

"Honestly? No. But if you asked me twelve years ago if I believed in ghosts, I would have said no to that, too. Not taking any chances!" She heard him laughing breathlessly somewhere near her couch. "I have to go. I'm sorry. I love you!"

"I love you, too, you lunatic," She muttered, gathering her book and phone up and trotting toward her bedroom.

There was no response. She rolled her eyes, tossed her phone and her book toward her bed, before turning back toward her living room. The mugs of tea were still sitting on the couch, exactly where they left them. She took them both by the handles and shuffled into her kitchen, pouring the remnants into her sink. She watched the brown liquid drain quickly, and just as the last of it dripped down the drain, something moved in her living room.

She whirled around, seizing her ectogun hidden in her cabinet and streaking forward into her living room.

"Don't move!" She shouted, cocking the gun. Danny whirled around and froze, his eyes wide. "Danny!"

"I forgot my phone!" He shouted defensively, waving his phone at her. "You don't have to shoot me for it!"

"Go home, ghost boy." She muttered, dropping her gun by her side and pinching the bridge of her nose.

He grinned and vanished, though she felt a cool breeze rush over her. Her eyes fluttered closed as cool lips pressed hard into hers for one endless moment, before they, too, vanished. "I'll meet you at the alter later," He whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and grinned at the empty room.

* * *

**Yeah. So. There you go.**

**I'm working on the others, I swear.**

**My brain is bleeding with the effort it's taking to produce this chapter in Wide Awake.**

**IT JUST DOESN'T WANT TO HAPPEN.**

**BUT I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN.**

**Thanks for reading. (:**

**- Tori**


End file.
